Anna's Problem
by Party-Shoes16
Summary: Anna is going through a bad time at school. Leo and the turtles are very concerned with her actions, but is it what everyone thinks? Read to find out. I love Reviews! Some chapters have been revised.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anna's Problem**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story.

Chapter # 1: Chaos

"Tyler! Give that back!" Anastasia yelled as she sprinted into the dojo after her younger cousin. "Don't you dare!"

Anastasia, or Anna as she was commonly called for short, stopped short. She knew that they weren't allowed to race around in the dojo carelessly. It was almost time for their afternoon practice, meaning that her father, Leonardo, was most likely already there watching them. Anna knew that at the moment she wasn't displaying the behavior and actions that a good leader should. Sensei would be disappointed in her, but she had to get that paper back before anyone found out that she had failed her test. She'd get it for sure this time.

Hamato Anastasia, at the age of 16, was the daughter and eldest child of Leonardo and Sapphire. She had just begun her first school year away from home at the Winter Academy for Girls due to a rather unsightly quarrel she had had a few months back with her cousin, Falcon.

Falcon was her Uncle Raphael and her Aunt Andrea's middle child. He was 11 years old, and unlike the rest of his siblings who had hair and eyes in different shades of brown that resembled their mother, Falcon had reddish brown eyes, dark auburn hair, and a fiery temper that matched his father's. Anna had once overheard her Uncle Mikey make a comment that Falcon's reddish colored features and temper went together like milk and cookies, and you couldn't break apart a set. He had then received a cuff to the head from Raphael.

Going away to school hadn't necessarily been a punishment for Anna, but more of a way to relieve the tension that was becoming more and more common amongst her and Raphael's children. Why couldn't Tyler and Falcon be little sweet Angels that their little sister Joy?

Anna's other uncle, Donatello, or Uncle Don as all his nieces and nephews called him, had once told her how Leonardo was sent away for after he had struck his master out of anguish during training practice. Anna had thought that odd and unfitting of how she perceived her father, yet she hadn't gone so far as to injure anyone even with all the chaos that went on. Or had she?

It was Thanksgiving break, and Anna was home to celebrate the holiday with her very large, and some what eccentric, family; but was finding herself wishing she could go back to school even though it meant facing the little incident that had happened. Anna was also a little worried about her parents receiving a phone call from the school. She had hoped to keep it a secret.

Currently, Anna was chasing around her cousin Tyler who was also her Uncle Raphael's son. He was thirteen, not quite as bad tempered as his younger brother, Falcon, and almost as skilled a ninja as she was.

"Tyler!"

"Here it is, Anna!" Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs taunting her. "Come and get it!

Leo and Raph looked up from the far corner where they were both carefully polishing their weapons after a light sparing match. It was time for their afternoon practice, and hopefully it would go better than their morning practice had; what with Tyler's newly found attitude problem and the twin's discovery of pranks.

Oh, the twins. At the age of 6 those two identical, red headed terrors came up with all kinds of stuff that would put their father, Michelangelo, to shame.

"Silence in the dojo," Leo commanded.

Anna stopped at once upon hearing her father's orders, but Tyler had other ideas of his own. He raced for the door only to be caught by Raphael who held him by the shoulders tightly.

"You will obey your Sensei. Do you understand me?" Raph growled at his son.

Tyler gulped, and then nodded.

"Good. Now let's see what this is that you have of Anna's," he growled at his son.

He took the folded piece of paper from Tyler and handed to Leo. Anna lower her head and eyes in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story.

Chapter # 2: The Bad Grade

"You received an "F. That's a failing grade, Anna."

Anna. sat by the candle light on the dojo floor. Both she and Tyler had received a punishment of 30 flips and an extra hour of traing practice for their misbehavior. She was tired and mad at Tyler for letting her test fall into her father's hands.

"Anastasia! Are you listening to me?"

Anna looked up, and nodded her head in response. She knew her father was very upset with her when he used her full name. He did the same when he was upset with anyone really.

"This is not the first time this has happened, but it will be the last," Leo said firmly. "Your mother is not going to be happy when she gets home. Donny," he called as he stood up."

Anna didn't even move. She just wanted out of all the trouble she was in.

Inside the door of his lab, Donatello sat with his eldest brother and niece. The three of them were looking over Anna's paper, both turtles with a deep frown upon their face.

"I just really can't understand it Anna," Don said.

"You say that you did your best, but I can't see how. Before you went to the Academy you made almost straight A's. This stuff should have been a snap for you. I would never let any of you get away with such mistakes and errors as these."

Don shook his head. There had to be some reason Anna did this poorly on her paper. She loved English. She loved to write and to read. She read to her cousins all the time, the ones that would still long enough to listen that is. Anna could probably do that all day, so why was she suddenly having problems.

"Has there been something distracting you at school," Don finely asked with a bit of a sigh.

Anna sneaked a peak at her father's stern look. A ninja was supposed to keep his or her mind free from distraction at all times. She had failed him again.

"Anna," Leonardo prompted. "You are to answer his question."

Anna stared at the floor. She wanted to tell them what was happening at the Winter Academy, but she was afraid, and ashamed. The incident that occurred was her fault after all, wasn't it? She should never have let it happen. She was a ninja after all, and being trained to be the leader some day. The entire thing should have been prevented.

_Flashback: _

_ Anna was racing to meet her English professor in his office. She had done very well in her classes this semester, but not as well as she had been doing. Anna had recently been a little distracted with all that had been going on in her life; keeping up her ninja training practice, babysitting her cousins, and cooking for her family during weekends were taking some time away from her academic work. _

_ Mr. Collins was sitting behind his desk when Anna knocked on the door. He had a smile on his face, but Anna could see something in his eyes that was not quite right. _

_ "Anna, I'm glad to see you," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about the grades you have been making in my class."_

_ Anna blinked. She was confused. She wasn't doing poorly in his class. She wasn't doing poorly in any of her classes. _

_ "I'm getting mostly A's in your class, Mr. Collins," Anna told him. _

_ "Yes, you do, but you know you could be getting all A's if you wanted to." _

_ The way her professor said that sent chills through Anna's skin. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the way he was acting. Anna backed up a few steps when Mr. Collins rose from his desk. _

_ 'Stay calm," Anna tried to tell herself. 'A good ninja never panics in a situation, especially not a leader.' _

_ "You can achieve so much more, Anna," Mr. Collins said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders._

_ She felt him behind her. Anna started to become more alarmed. _

_ 'Is he trying to seduce me? I can't fight a teacher? What should I do?'_

_ That was the last thing Anna remembered before Mr. Collins went flying across the office floor._

_End Flashback:_

Anna didn't remember exactly what all had happened; just that she had hit a teacher for trying to assault her. Hitting a teacher was wrong she knew, but it was also wrong of Mr. Collins to try to force himself upon her. She felt so ashamed and miserable, both inside and out. Anna hadn't spoken a word about what happened to anyone, but was sure it showed in her behavior.

"Anastasia ... Anastasia … Anastasia … Anastasia … Anastasia!"

Anna looked up. Both her father and her uncle were looking at her with grave concern. She realized they were staring at her tear stricken face when she felt a drop of wetness hit her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 3: Something's Up

Anna had been sent to her room when she couldn't answer her father or uncle. Her father was going to make her go to bed early without supper, but her mother intervened. She would still be going to bed early, but at least she would have something in her stomach. Her father said he would talk to her later. Anna wasn't looking forward to it.

Anna sat on her bed reading her favorite mystery novel about a stolen race horse when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," she said with heavy sigh thinking that it was her father.

But it wasn't. Anna saw the door open, and two pairs of curious eyes looking innocently up at her.

"Anna, you in twuble," said her baby brother Usagi. "I bwing you ook make bed'er."

Anna smiled at the two year old with blond messy hair holding a fairy tale book she had found for him when scavenging the sewers with her family.

Money was very tight in their family. Her mother, Hamato Sapphire, worked all day and sometimes nights at a local retail shop. She was the manager, and her store discount had helped keep the family clothed.

Her Uncle Don and Aunt Natalie both taught several online collage courses while home schooling all the children. Donatello no longer had his tech support job because the company had folded up.

Anna's Aunt Andrea worked at a Women's fitness center teaching aerobic classes. The job didn't pay very much, but it was something. It helped blow off steam, and with a temper like hers, there were not too many jobs available to her.

Then there was her Uncle Mikey and her Aunt Jo. It was short for Johanna. She had been named after her grandmother, and Aunt Jo hated it whenever someone called her Johanna.

Aunt Jo worked at an ice cream parlor for minimum wage, but she enjoyed what she did. Every little bit did help with having to take care of a family of 17 with one on the way.

Anna had Usagi in her lap while she read the story. Jhanna, Donatello's daughter, and only child at the moment, sat across from her at the foot of the bed. She exceeded the capabilities of most four year olds, and thought story books were the best thing in the world. Usagi called her Jay Jay.

Leonardo sat in the chair across from his brother. Donatello was carefully going over Anna's paper with a deep frown forming on his face.

"I know I sent Anna to the Winter Academy for Girls for a reason, but now I think it might have been a mistake," Leo said, head in his hands.

Don just nodded, to absorbed in Anna's paper to say anything.

"Maybe she shouldn't go back there. Maybe I should make her continue her schooling here at home with you and Natalie," Leo said with a sigh.

"Something's up," Don finely said looking at Leo. "I can't understand why Anna got an 'F' on this paper. She did a great job on it. Whoever graded it wasn't paying much attention."

Leo had a puzzling look upon his face. Don handed the paper to Leo.

"We judged the paper by the grade, bro," he said.

Leo nodded. Don was right, that was very strange. A plan started to form in his mind.

"Maybe we should let Anna continue school at the Winter Academy," Leo voiced his thoughts.

Don gave him a look that said he thought he had gone mad. After all, hadn't Leo just said Anna wasn't going to go back to the Academy, and now he was saying that she was? Don shook his head. He wished his brother would make up his mind.

"We should get one of us to trail Anna at school to see what's going on," Leo said smiling at Don's perplexed look.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Don.

"Because Anna's failing grades in English are not the only thing about her that has changed," Leo said. "Her katas and forms are starting to get sloppy. She hardly says a word to anyone any more, and she spends most of the time by herself after when we aren't having practice. Her behavior all around is on edge."

"I know what you mean," Don agreed. "At first I thought she just had a lot of work over the weekend that she had to bring home with her, but it seems to only be getting worse. Which one of us should shadow her? You and I both teach all the kids and Raph works with you sometimes."

"He works against me sometimes, too," Leo snorted. "We'll give Mikey the assignment."

"Mikey!"

Don wanted to protest out of shock alone. What was Leo thinking? Mikey was the magnet for all things to go wrong.

"It will give him something to do to keep him out of way for a while, and he's good at shadowing even if his stealth skills could use some work. Besides, I don't think he can get into any trouble there that he can't handle on his own."

"Mikey it is then," Don said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 4: The Plan

Leo decided to talk to Mikey first. He found his prankster of a brother in the kitchen teaching his twins how to cook an exploding turkey.

Ever so stealthy, Leo crept up behind Mikey. His baby brother paid him no attention.

"If this is what you have planned for dinner, than you've been caught in the act," Leo boomed making all three jump.

"It was his idea," both of the twins ratted their father out.

"I bet it was," Leo told them with a smile. Then he turned to Mikey. "We need to talk about something, bro."

"I won't ever do it again," Mikey declared.

"It's not about the turkey," Leo told him knowing very well that Mikey fully intended on pulling that prank again.

They walked into the dojo where Don and Raph were waiting for them. Don held Anna's paper in his hand, but wasn't sure why. Neither Raph nor Mikey would understand it, and both of them would take him on his word.

"You told them about the exploding turkey," Mikey wined.

"Will you forget about the damn turkey for a minute," Leo yelled.

Silence.

"I have an assignment for you," Leo said lowering his voice.

"So why do da rest a us gotta be here?" asked Raph.

Leo glared at him.

"There's something going on with Anna and that school of her's. I want to know what it is. I'm sending Anna back to school and Mikey is going with her."

"Why do I have to go to school?" Mikey complained.

"To keep an eye on Anna," Don told him.

"I haven't talked to her yet," Leo went on," but she isn't saying anything about her semester. Mikey can watch to see if he can find out why Anna's been acting so strange lately, and report it back to us. I don't think you can get into any trouble you can't handle, but if you do contact either me or Raph. We might have to switch off on who takes charge of ninja practice, and Don can look up any suspicious personal."

So it was decided, and Leo went to Anna's room to inform her of his decision. He heard laughing from behind the door, and knocked loudly.

"We're sleeping," he heard his son yell.

Leo pushed to door open to find Anna curled up in her bed with her baby brother and cousin reading a story. He thought they looked so cute together he almost forgot that they weren't allowed in Anna's room when she was in trouble. Deciding to deal with it later, Leo shoed them out.

"I've decided that you may return to school," Leo began.

Anna's eyes widened. This wasn't what she had expected.

"Mikey is going with you."

Anna just stared at her father. First he was letting her return to the Winter Academy, and now he was telling her uncle was coming with her to an all girls school. Something was defiantly up.

"Don looked over your paper. It seems he believes you deserved an 'A' instead of the 'F' you received. Are you sure nothing happened at school that you want to talk to me about?"

Anna thought about it, but shook her head. She had attacked her superior after all. It went against her ninja training.

"Anna, I think there is something wrong, and I wish you would talk to me."

Anna looked away. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She wished she could tell her father. She wished she could let him take away all her fears, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk.

"Well if you do decide to talk Mikey will be there."

Leo informed his daughter in on the rest of the plan, and helped her pack. She would be leaving in the morning.

"I'm going to miss my family," Mikey tried not cry as he hugged and kissed his wife and kids before jumping out of sight onto the train.

He lay in the dark and cramped overhead compartment above where Anna sat in her seat watching her through a whole in the wood where it compartment had weathered from age. Sometimes old was good.

At the next stop two girls got on the train, or the part of the train that Mikey could see. They came and sat down across from Anna.

One of the girls had black hair and dark skin. She wore a heavy coat with a suitcase the size of Texas.

The baggage man took it and hosted it up into the compartment where Mikey was hidden. It landed right on top of it.

"I'm going to be black and blue when I get out of here," Mikey said to himself.

Sticking to Leo's plan, Mikey watched and listened as the girls talked. He had learned that her name was Bonnie, and she was in some of the same classes as Anna.

"Did you hear what happened to Mr. Collins last week?" Bonnie asked.

Anna shook her head, but Mikey's interest was peeked by how solemn Anna seemed to become at the mention of the man's name.

"His secretary found him in his office unconscious against the wall all the way across the room from his desk. Some one had been upset with him I guess because when she asked him what happened he only shook a fist and exclaimed, 'I'll get that damn girl' and then he was taken to the emergency room for head trauma."

Mikey couldn't believe it. It seemed as if all the pieces were coming together all in front of him. Only a ninja could through someone twice her size that far and cause that amount of damage. It had to be Anna. There weren't any other ninjas at that school were there? Mikey decided that he should stick extra close to Anna and let Leo know of his suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 5: Here's Mikey!!!

Anna sat on her bed unpacking her things in a large room in the boarding house that she shared with several other girls. She had been the first one to arrive back from the break in her grade level dorm room building.

She started to unpack her things quickly. Bonnie had invited her to the movies with some of her other friends. Being a year or so younger Anna didn't want to look childish by being late.

Ana felt a hand tap her shoulder. Anna turned around to see her uncle standing beside her bed with his hands folded across his chest.

_Why does my father think a need a baby school sitter, Anna wondered?_

"Uncle Mike, maybe you should…" Anna began, but Mikey waved a hand.

"Maybe I should what? Check myself out in the mirror to see how good I look? Maybe add some highlights to my hair, or even a big orange bow."

Mikey fluttered his eyes, and pretended to strut himself in front of the full-length mirror in the room.

Anna couldn't help, but laugh. Her uncle was always good at breaking the ice.

"What I was going to say was that maybe you should hide somewhere. You know what I mean? I share this room with a lot of other people. I don't know what they'd think if one of the other girls walked in here to find a giant turtle in their room."

"Hey, I'm not a giant," Mikey said with a pouty face. "I'm normal size as far as mutants go."

Then he got serious, one of the few rare moments in his life Mikey would have to admit.

"We need to talk about something, Anna," Mikey said.

"I can give you a map of the school area, but we're not allowed out of our room after eight in the evenings."

"It's not about… what? Eight! No wonder Leo thought this stuffy school had good discipline. Wait till I tell Raph."

"Uncle Mike?"

"Right." Um, well…"

The door suddenly opened, and in walked a short dark haired girl with glasses and a big black bow in her hair.

"Carol! Hi… I just…"

Anna looked around the room as she struggled for an explanation as to why a giant mutant turtle was in their room; but Mikey had vanished. _Good, Anna thought._

"I'm glad to see you," Anna said.

Carol just waved a hand to the men bringing in her luggage. A few ladies followed behind. After they had unpacked all of Carol's things, the snob dismissed them and huffed out the door herself.

Mikey pulled himself from under the bed. "Are you sure you have friends here," he asked.

"She's not one of my biggest fans," Anna murmured.

"Look Anna," Mike began shacking his head slightly. "I heard every last bit of the conversation on the train," Mikey said firmly looking straight at his niece. "We are all very concerned about you, Anna. I may come across as the goofy uncle and all, but your father assigned me to look out for you. I am every bit of a ninja warrior as your father, maybe minus a few stealth skills."

Anna had to grin at that. She knew Mikey was a fighter too, but he just never acted as such. His last phrase had been proof of that.

"I will get to the bottom of this Anna. I thought maybe you'd like to explain what's going on that has made you so… loony."

"Loony!" Anna yelled. "I am not loony!"

"The Anna I know never yells at her family and answers her father when she is spoken to," Mikey commented firmly."

Anna warmed a little at Mikey still joking a little when he had to be serious. She was glad he was their instead of Uncle Raph or Uncle Don. Mikey was the one who would let her be irrational for a time, and wait until she was ready to talk. Unfortunately, Anna did not feel like talking about the incident right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 6: Insight

**AN: I want to thank those who reviewed. **

Anna took a seat between Bonnie and another girl named Karen. She didn't know Karen very well at all, but had seen her in music class a couple of times. Karen played the violin.

Anna held her popcorn in her lap, and took a sip of her drink. She wished the movie would start already.

She had no idea what it was about, but she really didn't care. As long as it would get her away from her dorm room and her prying uncle, Anna was happy to be there.

Mikey was skirting the outside of one of the school building. He had pick pocketed a map of an older woman earlier, but was still having problems getting around such a large area.

"How does Anna do this," he wondered out loud.

Mikey spotted a shaded ally way between two of the buildings. Deciding that was his best chance he sprinted over to it quickly, and removed his grippers from his belt. Mikey started to climb up the side of the brick building.

When he reached a window at the top, he peered in. The room was full of beds and things still needing to be unpacked. Mikey guessed it was another dorm.

The room was completely empty. _Good time to put on a disguises just incase anyone sees me, Mikey thought_. He climbed inside the small window, and opened the two doors that were behind him.

The closet that stood before him was huge. Before him was a clothes rack to his left where several dresses of all the same style hung lifelessly until they were needed. Above that was a long, narrow shelf that held accommodating, look-a-like hats. Mikey looked to his right to find two rows of skirts and sweaters. Everything lay in the proud school colors of yellow, black, and gray.

Mikey shook his head and sighed as he grabbed a skirt, and slipped it on. He pulled the sweater over his head. Then he went to go sit on one of the beds while he pulled on a pair of knee socks and loafer shoes. The hat completed the outfit.

Looking at himself across the mirror, Mikey had to admit he was the ugliest girl anyone would ever meet. If his brothers ever found out he had dressed himself up in girl's clothing, he would never here the end of it.

Mikey left the room by means of the window in which he had just come in. He didn't stop to thing that some one might find it a little strange to see a prep school girl through herself out the window.

Karen was chatting with another blond headed girl, but Anna couldn't remember her name. Not that it really mattered because Anna didn't feel like talking to a bunch of rich, stuck up, selfish snobs who tended to ignore her anyways because she had come to the Winter Academy through the means of a scholarship program. Anna sometimes wondered how such a sweet person like Bonnie could stand being friends with them.

She followed behind the other girls quietly, not paying them any attention about whatever it was they were babbling about until she heard Karen say "… could be Anna."

Anna's head snapped up. What about her?

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"The deal with Mr. Collins," Karen replied.

"The situation I told you about on the train," Bonnie said.

"You're in Karate," Karen went on. "Aren't you taught to trough people across the room like that?"

"I'm not the only one who takes that class," Anna said.

"I know that, but Laura said you're the best in the class. Sometimes you even help teach the other girls. She told me that when you first came here, you already had a black belt."

Karen stopped for a moment when she saw Anna's confused look.

"Laura's my little sister," Karen said proudly.

Anna felt like her knees would buckle underneath her. Did they really know what happened, or were they just accusing her? Why did Bonnie seem to be on their side?

Anna hopped her face wasn't as flushed as it felt. Years of her fathers strict training sessions had taught her to conceal her emotions, but she wasn't so sure she was doing a good job of that right at this moment. Maybe it was time to talk to Uncle Mikey after all, but how could she when it made her feel so bad?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 7: Talk

Anna had made up her mind. She was going to talk to her uncle. She just hoped that she could get to him before he told her father anything. She sighed. Was this what she was supposed to be like as a leader? A completed worried nut?

She was silent on the long ride back to the dorm. She was in Bonnie's car. The rest of the girls had ridden back with Karen.

It was really starting to bother her about Bonnie and all those accusations Karen had pulled. Maybe she should have just stayed home, but then she thought about all the fights she had with Falcon and Tyler before she had been enrolled in the Academy.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Bonnie said jerking Anna out of her thoughts. "I knew Karen could be like that sometimes, but I never thought she'd accuse you of harming anyone. I mean you're a good fighter, that doesn't make you a bad person."

"Thanks," Anna mumbled.

It was all she could thank of to say. What would Bonnie think if she ever found out that actually Anna was to blame? _Stop thinking like that, Anna chided herself. That was not your fault. Mr. Collins was way out of line._ So why had she been afraid to tell her father and uncles? She was afraid she had broken the rules of the ninja code.

"Aaahhh!!! Mr. Collins! A girl just jumped out of the dorm window."

Mikey saw a brown, freckled face little girl run screaming to what he assumed one of the teachers at the school. Wait a minute. Wasn't that the teacher the girl on the train had been talking about?

Mikey decided to see how well his new disguise as a prep school girl would work. He ran after the girl, but stopped short of a skinny looking man wearing glasses and a sweater vest with a pair of perfectly pleated, plaid pants.

"Mr. Collins that's her. That's the girl that jumped out the window."

The man Mikey presumed to be Mr. Collins looked at him.

"I don't believe I remember seeing you here before young lady."

"That's because I'm new here," Mikey said in his most girly voice.

Mr. Collins eyed him suspiciously before turning back to the girl.

"Now Laura, you should know better than to tell a fib on a new student. Especially something as ridiculous as jumping out of the window of a multistory building." 

"But I did see her," Laura insisted.

"Did you jump out the window?" Mr. Collins asked.

"No, not me. I'd be too scared to do something like that," Mikey replied fluttering his eye lashes.

"But-"

"That's enough!" Mr. Collins cut her off. "The only way you could have seen this girl jump out a window is if you were smoking in that ally again, and you know that such activities are not allowed here on school grounds."

Laura nodded and walked away, but Mr. Collins wasn't finished. He continued to ask Mikey a number of questions about why he was already in school uniform when classes didn't start for another few days and about what teachers he would have.

Mikey told him being new he hadn't received his… her… schedule yet, and was trying to get the feel of a real school uniform. Mr. Collins seemed satisfied with those answers, and finely felt content to leave Mikey alone.

_What a geek, Mikey thought as he watched Mr. Collins go._ No. Don was a geek. This guy was just a wimp. He bet even his twins could take this guy with both hands tied behind their backs and blind folded. Mikey smiled at the thought.

He walked back to where Anna's dorm was. He thought he had seen some bushes where he could hide. Note to self: never tell Leo about this. He'd kill him. So much for Mikey getting really good at sticking to the shadows.

Mikey took out his shell cell. He stared at it for along time. Should he give Anna another chance to talk to him before spilling to Leo? Maybe it would be better he could some how find a way to get through to Anna, and let her tell her father.

In the end Mikey decided it was best to go ahead with his first idea and call his older brother.

"Leo," Leo answered.

"Hey, bro."

"Mikey. What's going on up there? Is Anna alright? She hasn't been in any trouble has she? Did you…"

"Whoa. Slow down there Leo. Anna's fine. She just won't talk to me. I called to tell you that I overheard a girl on the train ride talking about this incident that had accord at the school before the break."

Mikey went on to tell Leo about what Bonnie had told Anna and his suspicions on the entire thing.

"I've seen this guy," Mikey said. "He's a real wimp. Anna would have no problem kicking his ass."

"She's at school Mikey. If what you're telling me did happen then there must be another reason why Anna acting the way she is. Try talking to her again. Just make sure she's safe."

Mikey nodded and then remembered that he was on the phone.

"Will do bro," he said and hung up.

It was getting darker outside. Mikey decided that the best way to talk to Anna would be to call her on her shell cell, and have her come meet him outside. He hadn't really been keeping an eye on how many girls had been arriving lately, and he didn't want to chance it in the dorms. Besides, one girl had already seen him jump out of a window. He wondered if it had spread all over school yet. Were all the girls here?

Mikey dialed the number.

"Anna. Please meet me outside in the bushes. I've already talked to Leo."

Anna obeyed. Mikey had forgotten what good night vision his niece had. She burst into laughter at the sight of him dressed in a school girl's uniform.

"The colors just don't suit you," she laughed.

Mikey waved it off. "Are you ready to talk to me?" he asked in a firm voice that was not at al like Mikey.

"Yes," Anna said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 8: Anna's confessions 

Anna sat in the bushes with her Uncle. She felt sort of ridiculous by doing so, but she also knew that Mikey could be seen. The school girl uniform had already caused him enough trouble already.

"I thought it was the perfect disguise," Mikey had insisted.

"Around here, girls don't jump out windows," Anna had exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have to if someone would have talked to her father."

Anna started to sob lightly. Mikey's words had hit hard. Of all the members of her large family, Anna had always felt like she could count on her Uncle Mike to be there for her when things started to get a little sour.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Mikey said softly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wish you would talk to us… to me. You've always been able to come to me, right?"

Anna nodded. There was that one time that Anna had gone topside to a party that both her parents told her she was not allowed to go to. She had been persuaded by her best friend to try some unknown beverage, and had ended up drunk to the point of not knowing.

When Leo had found her staggering in only minutes before morning practice, he had been furious with her. Anna had hid in Mikey's room out of fear of what her father was going to do to her.

Mikey had coxed her into telling him what happened. Anna was afraid to face her father not only because of the severe punishment she thought he would inflict upon her, but also because Anna didn't want him to forbid her to see her friend again.

Mikey had talked to her about making the right kinds of choices in situations like that. He had then told her about some of his own drinking situations with Raph witch had gotten him totally plastered and under the furry of both her father and grandfather.

In the end, Mikey had taken the heat. He told Leo that he had given the alcohol to Anna. That of course did not go well at all. After numerous extra training hours, Leo had managed to beat Mikey black and blue. That was the only time Anna could ever remember her Uncle Mike having that many bruises that hadn't come from the foot or purple dragons.

Anna had finely described the entire event to Mikey, but not without a flood of hot tears that were filled with mixed emotions of fear, anger, and sadness.

Mikey didn't say anything at first. He just stroked her hair, and let his niece cry on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to talk about it because I was afraid that what I had done went against the ninja code in that I had attacked a superior figure," Anna sobbed.

Mikey sighed. What were they going to do now? He was silent for so long that Anna wasn't sure if he was still awake.

"I don't thank your father would be upset with you," Mikey finely said. "I think he would be angry with the situation. You have been trained to defend yourself, and that's exactly what you did. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your father would be too."

That made Anna feel a little bit better.

"Now the question is, Anna, what are we going to do about this?" Mikey looked his niece in the eye. "

Anna just shrugged. She wasn't really sure what he meant by that statement.

"Are you going to continue at this school? If so, how do you know the situation won't occur again?"

Anna didn't have any answers for that. It would only be her word against his wouldn't it? She did want to continue with her education there. It was a lot easier than when she was still being taught by her Uncle Don.

AN: I'd like to think all my readers who reviewed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 9: Leo's Worry

Leo paced in the dojo. It had been entirely too long since Mike's last call. Leo was overwhelmed with worry after what his younger brother had told him about what he had managed to find out.

Was Anna alright? Had Mike managed to get her to talk to him? Should he have sent her back to school after all? Was this plan a good one?

From a safe distance Raph watched his brother, leader, and best friend. Well there really wasn't such a thing as a safe distance from Fearless. Leo had been more stressed out lately than usual. He knew that Don was really starting to take notice. They both wondered about how his body was taking the strain.

He and Raph had been fighting constantly. In a 'like father like son' way both Falcon and Tyler had started getting into more trouble than the twins. The two hot tempered brothers had become disruptive and disrespectful. As a consequence the boys received a punishment of extra chores for three months as well as a sentence of sixty flips each.

When Raph had tried to talk to Leo to get the leader to reduce their punishment, Raph had suddenly found himself across the room flat on his shell. After witnessing the raging raw power of their sensei, Falcon and Tyler had seized to be a problem.

Anna paced back in forth in her room. Mikey couldn't help thinking how much she was like Leo. _He's probably doing the same thing back in the lair, he thought._

All the other girls had gone to a sleepover in another one of the dorm buildings, but Anna had declined saying that she had a bad cold.

"Ok," she finally said. "I'm ready to call Daddy, and tell him what's going on."

Mikey smiled at his eldest niece. Leo was doing a great job with her, and Anna was going to make a great leader some day.

"There's one condition," Anna said bringing Mikey out of his pleasant thoughts.

"I won't dress up as a school girl, and fall out of dorm windows any more," he said. "I promise."

"Anna smiled. "That wasn't it."

NA: I love reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 10: Conditions

"No way! Not me. I can't do that." Mikey protested to what Anna had in mind. "Your father would have my shell."

"Please Uncle Mike," Anna pleaded. "It's my chance to show him that I can be a leader, and that I'm not a little kid any more."

Michelangelo couldn't help but to smile back at his eldest niece. He could remember pleading with his master in the same way.

"Your father needs to be included in your plans to handle this," Mikey insisted.

"Why?" Anna asked a little annoyed. "Do you always have to act as his monkey puppet?"

Mikey was trying hard to keep himself composed. He had to be firm and take responsibility while wanting to laugh and clown around at the same time. He use to have a lot of unauthorized fun with his mission assignments. He felt that Anna had a point, but he knew better than to cross the line with Leo.

Now Anna was asking him to leave her father out of the entire predicament until she could settle the ordeal. She agreed to tell Leo what was going on, but everything was done her way. _Didn't that just sound like Leo?_ Mikey thought.

Mike could understand that his niece wanted to show her father how grown up she could be. However, the whole reason why he was hear was because she hadn't taken care of the problem. Why?

"Anastasia…"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"You keep in contact with me at all times, but I will call Leo if things get out of hand too much," Mikey said. "Now let's get this call over with."

Anna jumped on her uncle, hugging him tightly. Mikey just hoped Leo wouldn't see through this. Mikey had never been good at hiding things from his leader.

NA: I love reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, Peggy, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 11: There's a Problem

"… I didn't do that exactly. No! Listen bro, you asked me to find out what was going on here with Anna, and that's what I've done.

There was a pause as Mikey listened to Leo's lecture on the other end of the line. He smiled at his niece. Both of them had known that convincing Leo of the half- baked scheme wouldn't be easy; at least without him.

Mikey thought it was a good thing Leo didn't know about his latest phase in cross dressing. Leo would have his shell.

"Let me talk to my daughter," Leo snapped at his baby brother.

Mikey handed Anna the phone. A silent smile passed between uncle and niece as if to say be careful, he's on a rampage.

"Hello Daddy," Anna greeted trying to do her best at sounding cheerful.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me? I thought we could talk about anything," Leo said.

Anna felt like crying. Her father sounded so hurt. They really did have one of those rare father-daughter relationship where they could talk to each other just about anything.

"I didn't want to disappoint you in thinking that I couldn't handle myself like a real ninja," Anna answered.

"Anna, why would you think that?"

Mikey and Anna heard the faint sound of foot steps coming closer to the door of the dorm room. Mikey waved a hand saying that he better get out of there while he still could, and flew out the window. A loud crash was heard shortly afterward as Mikey hit something.

Mikey raced around the corner of the building. Why hadn't he remembered to pull on the girl's clothing to hide himself, even if it was at night? There was no time to worry about that though. Mikey saw some people step into the street light a short distance away. Mikey quickly jumped into the nearest tree while wondering why he kept doing such a great job of attracting humans. Well, his wife did have good tastes. He was the cute turtle after all.

From the treetops Mikey once again perched on one of the higher branches and listened the people who began to talk as they strolled along in the night.

"Surely you don't believe that Bert," said a women.

Then man looked like Mr. Collins. His first name was Bert?

"It did so happen Peggy," Bert Collins insisted. "Anna is much more than what she seems."

Mikey listened carefully as the two began to talk. He noticed some other people with them, but they were remaining silent for the moment.

Mikey climbed down a few branches so he could get a close look at them. Then he froze as he could just make out the smallest detail of the purple dragon tattoo. The purple dragons were in the school? Was it just one member? More than likely not as Mikey seemed to recall the Purple dragons always traveled in groups.

Mikey felt his heart beat quicken. What was he going to do now? He and Anna alone couldn't take on an entire school of purple dragons, if there were that many.

He whipped out his shell cell, and then stopped. He had promised Anna that he would let her handle the situation on her own. He thought about that for a moment. Did Anna know that some of the school staff were members of the purple dragon gang? How would she feel if Mikey broke his promise?

Mikey sighed in frustration. He had to call Leo. They needed their help. Mikey only wished that some day Anna could forgive him as he dialed the number.

**AN: I like reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 12: Leo's Response

"I don't see why you couldn't come to me, and tell me what was going on, Anna; or at least come to one of us," Leo lectured.

The other three turtles had reached the school in record speed after receiving the information from Mikey that there was a possibility that the boarding school Anna was attending was either being run or had been taken over by the Purple Dragons. If this were true than it would only serve that they were once again working in connection with the foot, but why?

Kari and Hun were hardened enemies, maybe even more so than she and Leo. Would they really be working together again? New York seemed to fall apart after the Shredder left. Was it actually possible for the Shredder to return from the frozen wasteland he had been banished to? What would they want with a boarding school for girls?

"… and now with the purple dragons and the possibility of the foot returning I don't even want to think about the danger you could be in if we hadn't sent Mike here…"

"You weren't even supposed to know about any of it," Anna nearly screamed at her father before she knew what she was doing.

"You've always been able to talk to me," Don spoke up.

"I'm here too," Raph said using a very gentle voice that was rarely ever heard.

"You know I'm real easy to talk to," Mikey joked trying to lighten Anna's mood towards him.

"You ratted me out!" Anna yelled.

"Anastasia," Leo scolded.

He gave his daughter a stern look that told her she was on thin edge with him. She knew better than to act like that with her father.

Anna hung her head. She felt so childish and very betrayed. Sometimes she hated being the daughter of the clan leader.

Though she had never known her grandfather, Anna wondered if things would be different if he were still sensei instead of her father. Would she always be getting into one turmoil after the next?

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You will be," Leo assured her.

**AN: I like reviews. If anybody has an idea they'd like to see let me know. This story should be nearing its end. Only a few more chapters left. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 13: Taking Out the Trash Part 1

The plan had been set in motion as the four turtles and Anna crept from the night's dark shadows without making a sound.

"Ok, so where did you say the teacher's lounge was again?"

"What? You lost already Mike? Now, I can't believe that. Anna's only pointed it out to us about a million times already."

"This new gadget I just made should get us in any locked room without making it obvious that the locks been picked."

"I think some of the rooms might have a combination lock tough."

"Not to worry. I can take care of that too."

"SILENCE."

Leo looked at each of his younger brothers and his only daughter with a very stern look. He didn't want to arouse any attention before time to blow their cover, or even more importantly, they didn't want to risk putting the other boarding school girls in any danger.

"Now, we've gone over this. Unless any provisions arise, let's just stick to the plan and get this done with as quickly as possible," Leo shouted in a whispered voice.

Anna had always wondered where he had learned how to do that. She was in no hurry to finish this particular mission because her father had decided that he would pronounce his sentence after they took out the purple dragons.

There had no sign of the Foot or either Shredder as they had first suspected, but that didn't mean they could let down their guard.

They were heading to the front office. Anna had identified all of the purple dragons as the newest teacher to the Winter Academy for Girls. This meant that thugs hadn't originally run the boarding school. Anna hoped that she could return to school after the trash got taken out. She hoped she could, and that her father'' punishment was not to leave.

Anna then scolded herself mentally. This mission was about the safety of her schoolmates.

"Alright Raph, pick the locks," Leo commanded bringing Anna back to reality. "Don infiltrate the system computers and Mike, you're with me and Anna."

They all went their separate ways. Anna hoped her uncles would be all right. Raph could definably take care of himself, but Don was another story.

Anna knew that her uncle wasn't the best ninja in the world. She had once even caught her father scolding him, but she never told anyone.

Don taught all the kids their academics. He almost never assisted in their training.

Anna led the way through the dark building. She thought she knew were everything was, but it all looked so different at night.

"I think they keep the files in here, she whispered.

Anna reached for the doorknob.

"No! Wait Anna!"

"WWWWwwwww! WWWWwwwww! WWWWwwwww!"

The alarms went off in both sound and flashing lights. The hallway was lit up like Christmas time. They could now see that they were no longer alone.

"Well what do we have here? Ms. Hamato, here the Winter Academy for Girls we do tend to from on our students breaking into our office buildings late at night."

It was Mr. Collins, and the gang of purple dragons were surrounding them. This wasn't good.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 14: Taking Out the Trash Part 2

Anna chided herself for making such a careless and stupid mistake.

She looked up at her father expecting to see disapproval on his green face, but Leo had other things on his mind. His weapons were drawn just as were Mike's.

Anna looked around in the daunting red glaze of light. She saw the teachers she had had over the years. These 'dragons' as they were called were the one's that had given her poor marks in her academic ability and conduct.

"I didn't really believe that you freaks were real until now," said Mr. Collins.

"Freaks? Where? I don't see any freaks, only us adorably cute turtles here," Mike chatted as he batted his eyelashes.

Anna snickered. It was just like her uncle to try to buy them a couple second of extra time with his quirkiness.

"I'm in no mood to play games," Leo said with more venom in his voice than Anna was used to hearing. "You tried to hurt my daughter and her friends. You have obviously never been taught not to mess with the Hamotto family."

One of the dragons charged. Anna wasn't sure why. What did he expect to accomplish unarmed against her father and uncle?

"Aaawwww!" the man yelled as he was put down quickly by the swift strikes of Mike's chucks. The fight was on.

Anna backed away as another dragon fell unconscious about her. It was hard for her to tell what was going on when she had never been in this type of fighting situation before. Her father and Uncles were only now getting around to teaching her about using lights, movements, and sounds to her advantage as another tool of weapon, and how was anyone supposed to concentrate on defeating an opponent with all those lights and ringing going on?

Anna couldn't even tell whom it was that she was fighting, but whoever he was he was strong. He threw Anna easily as he went for her father. No problem there. Leo knocked him out cold with the but of his swords.

They kept taking out dragons, yet it seemed as if more and more kept coming.

"Had enough turtles?" a deep and sinister voice boomed. "Why don't we save some time and end this little freak show now."

The huge man marched forward and fell to the ground in front of the three of them. Raph appeared with Don close behind.

"I told you before Hun, we gotta stop meetin' like dis," Raph said in his naturally heavy accent.

"Guys we gotta split," Don urged. "I triggered the alarm system so the police would come. They could be here any minute."

"You triggered the alarm," Leo yelled. "A little warning next time would be nice. Don, you gave us away."

"And you made Anna think it was her who set off all those flashing lights," Mike piped in.

Sirens began to wail in the distant background. They all looked at the fallen purple dragons. Their work was done. They had saved the schoolgirls. Now it was up to the boys in blue, just as long as they didn't tangle with the boys in green.

Their escape into the sewers could not have been cut a hair closer. The five of them began the long walk home to the lair. A long and gloomy silence followed the group for a while.

"I'm sorry," Don and Anna both said at once.

"I hope you realize how much danger you put yourself and everyone else in," Leo lectured.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared to come to you because I thought I had broken one of the rules of ninjitsue," Anna said.

"You were in a bad situation that you couldn't handle on your own. I wouldn't have considered that breaking the rules," Leo said firmly.

"Yeah, the only one who broke the rules was Don," Mikey joked.

"What did I do?" Don protested.

"Gee Don, you never even told me you were gonna trip da alarm, much less run it by Leo. Haven't you learned to follow our fearless leader by now?" Raph exclaimed.

Silence followed once again.

"From now on come talk to us. Any of us. It doesn't matter what it is, we can get through it," Leo told Anna.

"We're all here for you Anna, and you can talk to any one of us if you need to, except for maybe Mikey. He's sort of special you know," Raph teased his baby brother.

"At least I don't have to show off how good I am like some people. I'm unbelievable," Mikey chanted as he whirled his numb chucks.

He spun them out of control whacking Raph upside the head.

"Watch it Mikey," Raph growled.

"Eep!" squeaked Mikey.

The two ran off down the sewer tunnel with Mikey screaming and Raph threatening him.

"Why don't you get on to those two instead of me," Don commented.

He instantly regretted saying anything. Everyone in the family clan knew very well that mouthing off to their leader got you nowhere, but in hot water.

"Well when they become a problem on a mission I will," Leo stated flatly. "But since you need some reminding, you can join Anna in her punishment."

Don didn't reply. He'd only get in deeper if he argued. He knew better, especially in front of his niece.

Anna felt bad for her uncle. She knew he had to be so embarrassed being reprimanded in front of her. Anna was dreading her punishment. Now that Don was sentenced to the same, she imaged that he was only more humiliated.

Anna yawned. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was get home so she could crawl underneath her warm sheets. They were half the way there. Anna wished she could go to sleep and never wake up. Then she wouldn't have to suffer from her father's punishment. Wouldn't that be nice? Wishful thinking she thought it was called.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT. I also borrowed the characters from kIrEigIrL and "A New Generation" story. Mr. Collins, Carol, Bonnie, Laura, and Karen are mine.

Chapter # 15: Epilogue

Anna dipped her brush back into the bucket of soapy water. She hated cleaning worse than anything. That was why her father often used it as a punishment. It wasn't even noon yet and she had already cleaned the bathrooms and was now scrubbing the floor of the dojo.

"Your father always hated cleaning too," Don spoke as he dropped down beside his niece.

"Then why is he making me clean the whole liar," Anna complained.

Don chuckled. Leo always was a hard one. Things had been more than tough on him growing up as the leader of the four turtles. Leo had dealt with them fairly and sternly then and now. He could even punish himself from time to time.

"It's nice of you to help me," Anna thanked her uncle.

"Don't thank me, I really didn't have any choice. This is my punishment too, you know."

"For what?" Anna asked questioningly.

Don didn't answer at first. Leo had tried to keep the wives and children away whenever he had dealt with one of them. Everyone knew that Leo was in charge, but maybe they didn't quite understand how much.

"Getting mouthy with Leo," Donny finally said not wanting to say any more.

He could still remember a time when they were young, and Leo had taken him down hard in the dojo when he wasn't paying attention during training. Master Splinter had reprimanded and punished him, but not a word was said to Leo.

"This is taking forever," said Anna. "After I finish this, I still have the kitchen to do. After that I have to clean up all the kids' rooms and…"

Don held up his hand. He had an idea. It would be quicker if the two of them split up the cleaning.

"I tell you what, I'll clean the kitchen and I clean my kid's room. That way the work will get finished in half the time."

"I don't know," said Anna. "Daddy may not like that idea.

"He might not," Don admitted, "that is if he finds out."

The uncle and niece shared a sly smile.

"It'll be a secret between just the two of us. Why should it matter as long as it gets done?" Don prompted.

Anna laughed. "I don't know, but we'll have to be very sneaky to get around Daddy."

The two finished washing to floor of the dojo, and Don watched a now very happy girl skip off to her next cleaning job. He smiled as he watched her. Don couldn't stand seeing his niece sad.

Leo had actually only instructed Don to clean all of their weapons, that included the turtles', the kids', and the practice weapons and equipment. It would take much longer then what Anna had been sentenced to do, but Don figured what Leo didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Don walked to the other side of the large training room where the weapons were kept. He started with the bows first because they didn't take as long to clean.

He tried to focus on just getting the task at hand done as soon as he could, so much that he didn't notice Leo coming from out of the shadows.

"So, you and Anna keep many secrets from me?"

Don's eyes went wide and he instantly dropped the bow he was cleaning on his foot.

"Ouch!" yelped the purple turtle.

Leo laughed at how started his younger brother was. "That's karma," he said, and walked out of the dojo leaving a very spooked Donatello holding his hurt foot while jumping up and down on the other.


End file.
